Воля и разум
by Faimor
Summary: Магия - очень странная штука. И выясняется это обычно в самый неподходящий момент.


– Блять.  
– Нет, друг мой, – вздохнул распластавшийся на потолке Джарлакс, передвинув повязку на другой глаз и сквозь стену внимательно изучая происходившее в соседней комнате. – Ты несправедлив к этой прекрасной леди. Насколько мне известно, она верная супруга и прекрасная мать.  
– Она пыталась меня убить, – напомнил цеплявшийся за вычурную люстру Энтрери. – До всего остального мне нет дела.  
– Меня она тоже пыталась убить, – пожал плечами дроу, переползая поближе к стене, и забросил в дверной проём запульсировавший в его ладони зеленоватый шар. Полыхнуло, из соседнего помещения повалил густой сизый дым и послышались прерывистые нецензурные возгласы. – Но это ведь вовсе не повод отказывать даме в адекватной оценке её внешности и… хм… моральных качеств.  
– Напиши это на её надгробии, – посоветовал ассасин, натянул на лицо вручённый ему накануне шейный платок и, раскачав люстру, одним ловким стремительным движением бросил тело в дымящую дыру в стене. Покрывавшие пол шевелящиеся мясистые лианы без толку ударили вслед и почти сразу опали: третий по счёту амулет из коллекции тёмного эльфа всё-таки одолел странно живучее порождение друидской магии.  
Возможно, дело было в том, что именно в этот момент блуждавшая в дыму женщина-друид всё-таки наткнулась на калимшита. А точнее, на его кинжал.  
– Khal'abbil, ты сегодня не слишком аккуратен. Я чуть не поскользнулся на луже крови, – взмахом руки со сверкнувшим белой искрой кольцом разогнав уже бесполезный дым, деликатно укорил приятеля грациозно переступивший порог Джарлакс, с некоторым сожалением оглядывая когда-то изящную обстановку комнаты. Довольно трудно было сходу определить, какая из груд щепок некогда являлась тем самым бюро из розового дерева, которое скрывало в себе тайник со священной реликвией.  
– Твои претензии смехотворны, – устало огрызнулся Энтрери, вытирая кинжал о порядком подкопчённое платье мёртвой противницы. И, поднявшись на ноги, равнодушно полюбопытствовал: – Что такое «llan'ru rghar yuoa»?  
– Бессмысленный набор звуков, – удивлённо глянув на напарника, пожал плечами дроу и вновь принялся придирчиво изучать валявшуюся в углу кучу ломаной древесины.  
– Да неужели? – с подозрением осведомился калимшит, подойдя к нему, и быстро выцепив взглядом подозрительно правильной формы щепку, указал на неё приятелю. Тот задумчиво кивнул и, подняв деревяшку, провёл над ней одним из своих слабо засветившихся колец.  
– Мой амулет-переводчик интерпретирует это как бессмысленный набор звуков, и это не похоже ни на одно из известных мне заклинаний, – хмыкнул наёмник. – Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь, что мне знакомы далеко не все заклинания.  
– Нет, знаешь, я полагал, что ты всеведущ, – ядовито изрёк ассасин, с настороженным прищуром наблюдая за тем, как найденный им обломок под пальцами тёмного эльфа распадается на четыре части, высвобождая мягко поблескивающее ожерелье из странно зеленоватого металла.  
– Вынужден тебя разочаровать, друг мой, – фыркнул Джарлакс, расправив добычу на растопыренных пальцах и критически её разглядывая. – В этом ты, к сожалению, ошибаешься.  
– К счастью, – ехидно поправил его Энтрери, направляясь к двери. Половину дома и находящиеся в ней ловушки они уже успели разнести, утихомиривая невовремя возомнивших себя бойцами владельцев поместья, но выход находился в совсем другой стороне… и там капканы всё ещё пребывали в целости.

Калимшит никогда не стремился к спокойной жизни. Быть может, лишь потому, что здраво оценивал вероятность того, что сможет подобную жизнь вести, и не считал нужным тратить время и силы на столь бесплодные устремления. Появление Джарлакса и вовсе перечеркнуло вероятность того, что ему когда-нибудь достанется хоть крупица покоя, и обычно убийцу это вполне устраивало.  
Хотя время от времени ему начинало казаться, что все те неприятности, в которые вечно влипает тёмный эльф – это всё-таки перебор. Чаще всего эта мысль посещала его при виде парочки дракониц.  
– Ты, как всегда, безупречен, милый дроу, – с улыбочкой, которую, появись она на мужском лице, калимшит назвал бы сальной, ворковала Ильнезара, чуть ли не демонстративно игнорируя присутствие человека. Джарлакс стоически терпел, хотя что-то в позе и выражении лица наёмника подсказывало его напарнику, что после столь трудоёмкого задания авансы медной драконицы льстят его самолюбию далеко не так сильно, как обычно. Ассасин напоказ зевнул, заработав почти злой взгляд теребившей добытое наёмниками ожерелье женщины, и лениво осведомился:  
– У вас сегодня есть ещё какие-то поручения для нас? – в его голосе почти неприкрыто звучала угроза, напоминание о том, что оба они покоряются лишь до тех пор, пока это не причиняет им чрезмерных неудобств. В конце концов, убить можно даже дракона, и если Ильнезара перегнёт палку…  
– Нет, – раздражённо процедила драконица, бросив почти оскорблённый взор на тёмного эльфа, не сумевшего или не захотевшего полностью скрыть нарисовавшееся на подвижном чёрном лице облегчение. Зеленоватое ожерелье скрылось в резной металлической коробочке, и женщина, резким жестом указав на дверь, направилась в сторону своей сокровищницы.  
– Друг мой, ты меня спас, – едва переступив порог, торжественно заявил Джарлакс, приобнимая приятеля за плечо.  
– Не тебя спасал, – стряхнув цепкую чёрную ладонь, буркнул Энтрери. – Надеюсь, тебе хватит благоразумия оставить меня в покое хотя бы до завтрашнего утра.  
– И ты даже не попытаешься выторговать у меня как минимум неделю отдыха? – чуть насмешливо выгнул бровь дроу, округлым движением руки построив перед ними межуровневый переход и бок о бок с напарником шагнув на лестничную площадку прямо перед дверью их квартиры.  
Ассасин на мгновение закатил глаза, подумав, что когда-нибудь пристрастие к магическим штучкам точно выйдет его приятелю – а скорее им обоим, учитывая настырность наёмника – боком, и принялся ловкими отработанными движениями отключать ловушки.  
– Даже если ты и впрямь согласишься отстать от меня на целую неделю, – наконец ответил он, – это будет означать только то, что на следующий день ты ввяжешься во что-нибудь такое, из чего мне опять придётся вытаскивать тебя, рискуя собственной жизнью.  
– Говори ты немного иным тоном, это могло бы прозвучать почти как признание в любви, – задумчиво прокомментировал опиравшийся плечом на косяк Джарлакс.  
– Дроу, заткнись.  
– Как пожелаешь, khal'abbil, как пожелаешь… – ухмыльнулся тёмный эльф.  
– Как тебе повезло, что ты сказал это на Всеобщем… – доверительно сообщил убийца. С чуть слышным щелчком последняя пружина встала на место, и дверь бесшумно распахнулась.  
– Мне огорчительно слышать, что ты совсем не ценишь красоту двусмысленности, которой столь богато моё родное наречие, – скорбно провозгласил наёмник, сощёлкнутым с ногтя миниатюрным файерболом разжигая камин, и сдёрнул с обеих кроватей успевшие порядком отсыреть за время их отсутствия покрывала. Энтрери наблюдал за его самоуправством чуть заметно сощуренными, подозрительными глазами, однако протестовать не стал – промозглый климат Ваасы порядком надоел южанину, и ему хотелось хотя бы сегодня спать в согретой постели. Просто нужно было проследить, чтобы развешивающий покрывала перед огнём дроу не успел подбросить туда одну из своих бесчисленных волшебных пакостей.  
Комментировать очередное «огорчение» тёмного эльфа убийца не стал. Чаще всего Джарлакс вовсе не требовал ответа на подобные реплики, почти сразу непринуждённо меняя тему разговора, так что Энтрери только бросил промокший и провонявший гарью плащ на спинку стоявшего у камина кресла и лёг, всадив кинжал в стену у изголовья кровати и продолжая краем глаза присматривать за приятелем.  
– А как же ужин и прекрасные дамы? – с показным изумлением в голосе вопросил тот, наконец удовлетворившись тем, как свисают складки покрывал, и обернувшись к калимшиту.  
– И то, и другое вполне может подождать до завтра, – хмуро буркнул ассасин, поджимая мёрзнущие пальцы. Отчего-то жутко тянуло свернуться клубком и спрятать голову в колени, однако подобная поза сделала бы его слишком уязвимым, так что приходилось терпеть и ждать, когда развешенные у огня тряпки хоть немного подсохнут и отогреются.  
– Дамы обидятся, – так, для порядка уведомил Джарлакс, ещё раз критически взглянул на аккуратно задрапированный камин и устроился на собственной кровати, флегматично шевеля ушами. Энтрери промолчал, обиды каких-то абстрактных дам его ничуть не волновали.  
Впрочем, неподвижность дроу сохранял недолго. С пару минут поразмышляв о чём-то, он вытряхнул из-за пазухи прихваченные из поместья трофеи и, разложив их на кровати, принялся раскладывать на несколько кучек. Ассасин насторожился было, но с сортировкой добычи наёмник управился быстро и, небрежно стряхнув большую часть побрякушек в тряпичный кошель, вернулся к обустройству подобающе комфортного ночлега.  
Согревшееся покрывало спланировало на колени калимшиту, а тёмный эльф после короткого промедления свернулся клубком в повёрнутом к камину кресле, накрывшись собственным одеялом. Энтрери едва слышно хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза – стоит Джарлаксу пошевелиться, и он проснётся, а до тех пор стоит отдохнуть.  
Дроу, услышав шорох принявшего вес тела убийцы матраса, чуть заметно улыбнулся, тоже соскальзывая в сон.  
Однако как следует выспаться наёмнику не удалось. Спустя едва ли полчаса его выдернул из сладкой дрёмы негромкий, полный затаённой муки стон, почти сразу сменившийся сдавленным хрипом. Джарлакс вскочил с кресла, в ладони сама собой скользнула пара кинжалов, и он плавным неслышным шагом двинулся к кровати напарника, на которой шевелилось и рвано, крупно вздрагивало… нечто. Слишком мелкое для того, чтобы быть ассасином, и всё же… Несмотря на продолжавшие нарушать привычную ночную тишину их жилища стоны, опасности дроу не чувствовал. Никакой. Вообще. Даже внезапное исчезновение его далеко не беззащитного приятеля отчего-то совсем не настораживало.  
Пока наёмник выжидал, замерев в полушаге от кровати убийцы, шевеление под покрывалом стихло. Тёмный эльф помедлил ещё с пару вдохов и, держа наготове пару надёжных боевых амулетов, резким движением сдёрнул одеяло на пол.  
– Мя-мняу? – саркастично осведомился лежавший на кровати кот, одарив его чуть раздражённым, очень узнаваемым взглядом.  
– Бессмысленный набор звуков оказался весьма эффективным, – ошарашенно дёрнув ушами, невыразительным голосом прокомментировал Джарлакс.  
– Мя?.. – непонимающе поинтересовался кот, приподнимаясь на передних лапах, и, на миг опустив глаза, оцепенел на середине движения.  
– Мяу?! – через несколько мгновений потрясённо вопросил он, в коротком возгласе звучало нечто, подозрительно похожее на ужас.  
– Да, друг мой, – едва скрыв улыбку, сочувственно кивнул дроу, – тебе не кажется. Ты превратился в кошку.  
– Мня? – недоверчиво уточнил Энтрери.  
– Ну ладно, в кота, – хмыкнул наёмник. – Хотя я тебе под хвост не заглядывал, гарантировать не могу – друидские проклятия, знаешь ли, такая замысловатая штука…  
Взгляд, которым смерил его зверь, рассеял последние сомнения в том, что перед ним действительно его напарник, пусть и в несколько непривычном виде. Джарлакс вновь задумчиво хмыкнул и принялся придирчиво изучать новый облик калимшита.  
Кот из ассасина получился очень… обыкновенный. Таких на помойках Гелиогабалуса одиннадцать на дюжину – поджарый, гибкий, с изящными сильными лапами. Впрочем, немного приглядевшись, дроу счёл, что бежево-серые полоски на тёмных, почти чёрных боках складываются в узоры куда более элегантные, чем у простых уличных кошек, а белые щёчки и белое пятнышко на переносице, напоминающее язычок пламени, придают его мордочке почти аристократический вид. Глаза же, зеленовато-жёлтые, с суженными вертикальными зрачками, обладали тем же неотразимым обаянием совершенного оружия, что и у человеческой ипостаси ассасина.  
– Ты прекрасен, друг мой, – ухмыльнувшись, абсолютно искренне сообщил Джарлакс, встретив подозрительный, выжидательный взгляд напарника. Кот пренебрежительно фыркнул и, отвернувшись, раздражённо махнул хвостом.  
– Это очень полезный орган, – с минуту понаблюдав за тем, как дрожит и нервно подёргивается золотисто-бежевый кончик хвоста, решил дроу. – У меня теперь есть возможность с несколько большей точностью определять, с каком расположении духа ты находишься.  
Энтрери обернулся, почти зло воззрившись на выдавшую его часть тела. Хвост предупреждению не внял и, окончательно выйдя из повиновения, всё сильнее мотался из стороны в сторону. Ассасин сердито мрявкнул и попытался прижать его лапой. Наёмник, спрятав наконец кинжалы, тихо хихикнул и присел на край кровати, проигнорировав гневный взор убийцы.  
– Друг мой, тебе сейчас требуется куда меньше места, чем обычно, так что я никоим образом не покушаюсь на твоё личное пространство, – смешливо сощурясь, нарочито мягким, увещевающим тоном проговорил он. Скептицизма во взгляде кота заметно прибавилось.  
– Khal'abbil, ты, несомненно, очарователен… – задумчиво протянул дроу. Энтрери коротко дёрнул серовато-золотистым, с маленькой чёрной кисточкой ухом и чуть заметно выпустил когти – ему явственно не хватало рукояти кинжала в пальцах. – Однако мне кажется, тебя всё-таки следует вернуть к прежнему облику. – Он коротко усмехнулся и доверительно признался: – Видишь ли, наблюдать тебя в таком виде… несколько странно.  
– Мря, – недовольно согласился ассасин, подёргивая лапой в попытках высвободить зацепившийся за шерстяное покрывало коготь.  
Джарлакс машинально потянулся убрать тянущуюся вслед за аккуратной, с кокетливым белым «носочком» лапой тряпку и едва успел отдёрнуть руку – в волосе от чёрной кожи щёлкнули кошачьи зубы.  
– Артемис, я ценю твою самостоятельность, – чуть заметно сдвинув брови, заметил дроу, – однако не мог бы ты выбрать несколько более… дипломатичный способ выражения своего недовольства?  
– Мняу? – ехидно переспросил ассасин, слегка отведя уши назад – тёмный эльф смерил сию живописную композицию задумчивым взглядом, оценил ставшее откровенно вызывающим выражение кошачьей морды и покладисто убрал руку. После пары рывков зацепившиеся нити всё же не выдержали, и кот, на мгновение довольно прищурившись, аккуратно поставил освободившуюся лапу рядом со второй, обвив обе хвостом.  
– Ты на редкость мил, друг мой, – не удержавшись, фыркнул наёмник.  
Энтрери чуть наклонил голову набок и смерил напарника неприкрыто хищным взором. Проверять, на что он способен в новом теле, Джарлаксу сразу расхотелось. Дроу на миг отвёл глаза, тут же услышав, как кот тихо, немного насмешливо фыркнул, и чуть недовольно шевельнул ушами – ему всё-таки казалось, что если кто из них двоих и заслужил сегодня долю насмешек, то всяко это был не он. Впрочем, делиться своим мнением с напарником он не спешил.  
Ассасин тем временем решил, что лежание на одной кровати с посторонним мужчиной, тем более с Джарлаксом, не вполне отвечает его представлениям о допустимых занятиях. Вновь смерив задумавшегося приятеля настороженным взглядом, кот встал, потянулся, растопырив пальцы, крепко зажмурившись и вздёрнув хвост к потолку, и двинулся к краю кровати, шкурой чувствуя взор оживившегося дроу.  
– Друг мой, – заставив калимшита на миг замереть, доброжелательно полюбопытствовал дроу, – а как ты вообще идёшь? Я сильно сомневаюсь, что в прежней жизни у тебя было время обзавестись навыком передвижения на четырёх конечностях. Я имею в виду, четырёх конечностях равной длины…  
Кот недоумённо моргнул, его движения тут же потеряли прежнюю грациозную естественность, и он сразу начал путаться в лапах. Наученный недавним опытом наёмник даже не дёрнулся, когда потерявший равновесие на краю кровати зверь с коротким недовольным мявом шлёпнулся на пол, хотя привычки ронять столь ценные вещи, даже не попытавшись их подхватить, тёмный эльф не имел.  
– По-моему, тебе не следует об этом думать, – когда кот вновь водрузил себя на лапы и зло воззрился на него, заключил Джарлакс, старательно скрывая усмешку. – Просто забудь ненадолго о своей мании контроля и позволь новому телу передвигаться самому.  
Энтрери мрачно мрякнул и, ступая осторожно и чуточку неуверенно, двинулся к камину. Больше он не падал – едва только его начинало клонить на сторону, как кошачьи рефлексы всё же брали верх и следующие несколько шагов он делал с неповторимой звериной грацией. Однако затем убийца вновь пытался подчинить это действие разуму – и всё повторялось заново.  
Дроу был не вполне уверен, однако когда кот добрался до расстеленного у камина коврика и вытянулся на нём, ему послышался облегчённый вздох.  
– А ещё тебе требуется что-то есть, – вытянувшись на кровати калимшита и закинув руку под голову, задумчиво проговорил наёмник. – Я верю в тебя, khal'abbil, и убеждён, что ты вполне сможешь успешно охотиться, однако мне всё же кажется, что мыши и крысы для тебя не слишком… подходящая еда.  
– Мяу? – настороженно осведомился Энтрери, не спуская глаз с лежавшего в нарочито расслабленной позе напарника. Тот перевёл на него взгляд лукаво сверкнувшего алого глаза, и пояснил:  
– Это для меня несколько затруднительно, друг мой. Как ты понимаешь, я не имею опыта содержания домашних животных, к одному из видов которых ты ныне принадлежишь… В физическом смысле, я имею в виду.  
Убийца привычно промолчал, только предательский хвост резко, раздражённо стукнул по полу, заставив губы дроу всё же искривиться в едва заметной усмешке.  
– Мняу… – после паузы проговорил кот. Ещё раз недовольно взмахнул кончиком хвоста и попытался снова: – Мяу-фхсс… Мяу-сс..  
– Мясо? – чуть сдвинув брови, переспросил сосредоточенно вслушивавшийся в издаваемые им звуки Джарлакс.  
– Мня! – с облегчением подтвердил Энтрери, дёрнув усами. Поразмыслив, дроу решил счесть, что это была улыбка.  
– Сырое или жареное? – сразу уже уточнил наёмник. – Или, может, лучше варёное или тушёное?..  
– Мярррр… – брякнувшись на бок, закрыл морду лапой убийца.  
– Друг мой, не усложняй мне задачу, – строго проговорил тёмный эльф. – Твой хвост, несомненно, весьма выразителен, куда выразительней, чем твое человеческое лицо в большинстве случаев, однако для передачи важной информации всё-таки подходит не слишком хорошо.  
– Мря, – мрачно сообщил кот.  
– Мне не очень хочется знать, куда именно ты меня на этот раз послал, – уведомил его Джарлакс. – Давай всё же договоримся: «мяу» – положительный ответ, взмах хвоста – отрицательный. Расшифровка твоей новой мимики – дело безусловно увлекательное, однако в некоторых ситуациях экономия времени может оказаться более ценной. И да, то, что вот так растопыренные уши означают именно «О боги, за что вы наказали меня этим несносным дроу?!» я прекрасно понял. Итак, Артемис, ты согласен?  
Энтрери смерил напарника обречённым взором и неохотно подтвердил:  
– Мяу.  
– Вот и славно, – ухмыльнулся дроу. – Раз уж мы заговорили про еду, полагаю, мне следует тебя накормить. Друг мой, я прошу тебя выражаться понятнее: вот этот взмах хвостом – это был отказ, или тебя попросту не нравится термин «накормить»?..  
– Мря, – раздражённо огрызнулся убийца, демонстративно развернувшись к напарнику спиной. Уши, впрочем, остались развёрнуты к кровати – не обращать внимания на Джарлакса всегда было рискованно.  
– В любом случае, – нарочито сокрушённо вздохнул наёмник, – вряд ли глубокой ночью мне дадут на кухне какую-нибудь еду … Так что с этим придётся потерпеть до утра.  
Тёмный эльф смешливо прищурился, заметив, как нервно дёрнулся кончик кошачьего хвоста. Помолчал ещё с полминуты и вновь осведомился:  
– Так всё же, друг мой, какого рода мясо ты желаешь получить на завтрак? Сырое?  
Взмах хвоста. Лёгший было на ковёр кончик, несколько мгновений проведя в неподвижности, вновь вздрогнул и выгнулся, чем-то напомнив знак вопроса.  
– Нет, khal'abbil, я не издеваюсь, – хмыкнув, отозвался Джарлакс. – Я всего лишь уточняю, не изменились ли твои предпочтения после… преображения.  
Ещё один взмах хвоста. Дроу чуть переменил положение, и кошачье ухо слегка дёрнулось, поворачиваясь вслед за ним.  
– Как пожелаешь, Артемис, – фыркнул не упустивший этого жеста наёмник. – Тогда, полагаю, прочими делами мы займёмся после рассвета. Доброй ночи.  
– Мня? – свирепо осведомился Энтрери, обернувшись к заворачивающемуся в его покрывало напарнику, уже успевшему подгрести под грудь его же подушку.  
– Ой, да брось, друг мой, – демонстративно зевнув, отмахнулся Джарлакс. – Какая, в самом деле, разница?..  
– Мвяррр! – возмущённо сообщил ассасин, недобро сузив глаза и прижав уши к голове.  
– Не будь столь мелочен, khal'abbil, – укоризненно проговорил дроу. – Или… у тебя что, взыграл территориальный инстинкт?.. – наёмник приподнялся на локте и с предельно искренней тревогой поглядел на распушившегося кота.  
Убийца раздражённо фыркнул, продолжая неодобрительно взирать на удобно расположившегося на чужой кровати напарника. Тёмный эльф покачал головой и вновь опустился на подушку:  
– Доброй ночи, Артемис. И, я тебя умоляю, не надо в качестве справедливого возмездия гадить мне в тапки.  
– Мря! – искренне возмутился Энтрери.  
– Да, я знаю, что у меня их нет.

– Доброе утро, друг мой! – едва пробившийся сквозь ставни солнечный луч упал на спинку кровати ассасина, жизнерадостно провозгласил Джарлакс, широким жестом отбрасывая в сторону покрывало.  
– Мряу! – мрачно отозвался кот, выпутываясь из спеленавшей его тряпки и зло помахивая хвостом.  
– Я помню, Артемис, – покладисто кивнул дроу. – Вначале завтрак. Жареное мясо, как обычно.  
Энтрери презрительно фыркнул и пару раз мазнул лапой с выпущенными когтями по полу, словно закапывая причинившее ему некоторое неудобство одеяло. Наёмник сдавленно хихикнул и в ответ на суровый взор напарника лишь развёл руками.  
– Я недолго, – успокаивающим тоном сообщил он, разряжая поставленные на ночь ловушки на двери.  
– Пф, – пренебрежительно сообщил ассасин, бок о бок с ним переступив порог комнаты. Поднял голову, безо всякого выражения взглянув на остановившегося на миг тёмного эльфа, и невозмутимо шагнул вперёд.  
– Я не уверен, что хозяин трактира с должным пониманием отнесётся к твоему появлению, друг мой, – с некоторым сомнением сообщил ему вслед Джарлакс. Вместо ответа кот только махнул хвостом, всем своим видом выражая, где он видел трактирщика, его понимание, а также вздумавшего невовремя проявлять тактичность приятеля. – Может не дать еды, – чуть выгнув бровь, попробовал воззвать к низменным кошачьим желаниям дроу.  
– Мвя, – раздражённо сообщил Энтрери, вспрыгнув на перила лестницы, и двинулся вниз, легко балансируя на отполированной руками многочисленных обитателей деревяшке.  
– Ох, khal'abbil, твоё пренебрежительное отношение к мнению других людей неоднократно втравливало тебя в неприятности, – сокрушённо вздохнул наёмник, последовав за ним. – Ты слишком умён, чтобы не сделать из этого совсем никаких выводов.  
Поддерживать разговор, даже в нынешней несколько ограниченной его форме, ассасин не пожелал. Равно как и есть из поставленной на столешницу миски, несмотря на все подначки и азартные комментарии напарника. После третьего до жути красноречивого взгляда Джарлакс всё же смирился с тем, что пощеголять перед посетителями дрессированным котом ему не удастся, и сосредоточился на собственном завтраке.  
– Надеюсь, ты сыт, друг мой? – заметив, что задумавшийся о чём-то Энтрери принялся машинально вылизываться, заботливо осведомился дроу. Кот нервно дёрнул ушами и, прижав их к голове, с подозрением посмотрел на него. – Нам пора отправляться. Если, конечно, ты не предпочитаешь остаться в подобном… весьма милом, должен заметить, виде.  
В качестве ответа тёмному эльфу вновь достался лишь раздражённый взмах хвоста, и ассасин, спрыгнув с лавки, двинулся в сторону двери, лавируя между ножками столов и ногами посетителей. Те отнеслись к коту без одобрения: от трёх пинков он без особого труда увернулся, а вот спешившая с полным подносом служанка со всей дури наступила ему на хвост. От изумлённо-возмущённого кошачьего вопля – убийца учитывать наличие дополнительной части тела не привык и теперь был этим весьма раздосадован – девушка споткнулась и, не удержав равновесия, рухнула на пол, запоздало пытаясь прикрыться от падающих следом горшочков с совсем недавно кипевшей похлёбкой.  
– Это не слишком удачный… способ действий, khal'abbil, – заметил Джарлакс, в последний момент успевший выдернуть напарника из-под падающего – весьма увесистого, надо сказать – женского тела. Энтрери зло рыкнул, пытаясь извернуться и цапнуть его за руку, однако дроу, пренебрегая взбешённым сверканием кошачьих глаз, перехватил его за шкирку и торопливо вынес на улицу.  
– Послушай меня, Артемис, – несколько раздражённо проговорил наёмник, усадив кота на столбик ворот и вперив в него не менее суровый взор. – Я прекрасно помню, насколько тебе неприятны прикосновения и прочие варианты нарушения твоего личного пространства, однако позволь напомнить, что в данный момент это вовсе не моя прихоть. Ты не прошёл и двадцати футов, не нарвавшись на проблемы, а нам нужно пересечь половину Гелиогабалуса, кишащего разожравшимися крысами, бродячими собаками и охраняющими свою территорию дикими котами, не говоря уже о мало симпатизирующих чужим животным людях.  
– Мяу? – первым отведя глаза, неохотно осведомился Энтрери. Пострадавший хвост, спускавшийся вдоль столба, напряжённо дёрнулся и снова грустно обвис.  
– Мне придётся нести тебя на руках, – несколько спокойнее сообщил тёмный эльф. Стойко выдержал свирепый взгляд напарника и решительно кивнул: – Для тебя, конечно, нет ничего невозможного, и ты даже сейчас можешь пройти этот город из конца в конец и остаться в живых, но это бессмысленная трата времени. Разумеется, если тебе хочется побыть котом пару лишних суток…  
– Мяу! – торопливо возразил ассасин.  
– Тогда я попрошу тебя не выпускать когти, друг мой, – усмехнувшись, сказал Джарлакс. – Поверь мне, ронять тебя не в моих интересах. Итак?..  
Энтрери смерил протянутые руки дроу обречённым взором и неохотно приподнялся, позволяя подхватить себя под грудь. Стойко вытерпел несколько минут, когда дроу перехватывал напряжённое кошачье тельце то так, то этак, стараясь получше устроить его под полой своего плаща, и наконец тихо, чуть слышно мяукнул.  
– Удобно? – осведомился тёмный эльф, придерживая ладонью его задние лапы. Ассасин снова коротко мяукнул и затих. – Ну что ж, тогда в путь.  
К тому, чтобы его носили на руках, Энтрери не привык. Тем более он не привык так близко чувствовать чужое живое тепло – и бездействовать. Убийцу к тому же безумно раздражало то, что этим живым теплом был дроу-наёмник, крепко и бережно прижимавший к груди мигом разомлевшее кошачье тело, надёжно укрытое от посторонних глаз плащом. Где-то глубоко внутри крепло глупое убеждение, что это самое безопасное убежище за всю его беспокойную жизнь, однако…  
Это же Джарлакс!  
Кот сердито дёрнул хвостом и лишь теперь заметил, что его шерсть этак невзначай, между делом перебирают изящные пальцы тёмного эльфа. И что сам он чуть слышно, блаженно мурлычет, словно поощряя его снова и снова проводить подушечками по вибрирующим рёбрам.  
– Мря, – зло мявкнул Энтрери и, извернувшись, коротко и сильно укусил гладившую его руку.  
– Эй! – отдёрнув кисть, вскрикнул наёмник. – Что такое, друг мой? Мы же ещё не дошли.  
– Мррр-мрря-мя! – высунув морду из-под плаща, гневно заявил кот.  
– Надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы была причина для столь нелюбезного поведения? – недовольно осведомился Джарлакс.  
– Мяу! – убеждённо подтвердил ассасин. И вновь щёлкнул зубами почти у самой потянувшейся придержать его руки дроу.  
– Если я буду тащить тебя на одном локте, тебе придётся цепляться за меня когтями, чтобы не упасть, – на мгновение закатив глаза, терпеливо разъяснил наёмник. – Думаю, ты согласишься с тем, что это не в моих интересах.  
Энтрери пренебрежительно фыркнул, по-прежнему зло косясь на свободную ладонь тёмного эльфа.  
– Ладно, я постараюсь не отвлекаться, – вздохнул Джарлакс. – Хотя знаешь, удержаться трудно, у тебя очень приятный на ощупь мех.  
Кот смерил его ещё одним убийственным взглядом и снова спрятался под плащ, сердито помахивая хвостом. Злился он скорее на себя, на то, что позволил себе настолько размякнуть… но общего способа действий это всё равно не меняло. Если дроу ещё раз начнёт распускать руки…  
Однако оставшаяся часть пути до жилища медной драконицы прошла спокойно. Тёмный эльф явно не желал больше подставляться под кошачьи клыки, и калимшит не нашёл ни единого повода придраться к его поведению.  
– Я думала, ты придёшь ближе к ночи, милый дроу, – усмехаясь, промурлыкала встретившая его на пороге Ильнезара, сразу вознамерившись притянуть наёмника к себе. Высунувшийся из-под плаща Энтрери недовольно мрявкнул, обнаружив возле самой своей морды мигом скривившееся лицо женщины, и тут же спрятался обратно. Теперь драконица отчего-то вызывала ещё большее отвращение, чем прежде, настолько сильное, что ассасину далеко не сразу удалось совладать с инстинктивным желанием спрятать голову под мышку тёмному эльфу. Однако он всё же взял себя в руки и снова вылез наружу, вперив взыскательный взгляд в глаза Ильнезары и гневно потребовав:  
– Мрмня!  
– Прекраснейшая, – вздохнув, нацепил на лицо почти слащавую улыбку Джарлакс, – случилось так, что нам с напарником нужна ваша помощь…  
– Вам она всегда нужна, – пренебрежительно махнула рукой драконица, не придавая значения тому, что несколько погрешила против истины. – Ну что на этот раз?  
– Мой друг стал жертвой несколько необычного проклятия, – сообщил дроу. – По крайней мере, я так полагаю. Поскольку это случилось в то время, когда мы выполняли ваше задание, я предположил, что вы можете обладать какими-либо сведениями о чём-то подобном…  
– Научил бы ты, что ли, своего неотёсанного приятеля тому, как правильно разговаривать с женщинами… – задумчиво проговорила Ильнезара. – Ты всё-таки не наглей тоже, а то это начинает слишком смахивать на изящный, но всё-таки шантаж.  
– Прекраснейшая, чем я заслужил столь нелестный отзыв? – шокировано распахнув глаз, воскликнул наёмник. Попытка всплеснуть руками предсказуемо окончилась ничем: всё ещё сидевший у него возле груди кот от встряски недовольно мрякнул и машинально вцепился когтями в своё сиденье, заставив тёмного эльфа сдавленно зашипеть.  
Драконица хмыкнула, глядя на исказившую выразительное дроуское лицо гримасу, и милостиво бросила:  
– Ну так в чём у тебя дело-то?  
– Вот в этом, – отцепив-таки кота от рукавов куртки, раздражённо отозвался Джарлакс, коротко огляделся и сгрузил его на ближайший столик. – Артемис Энтрери, прошу любить и жаловать.  
– В самом деле? – недоверчиво выгнула бровь Ильнезара и взглянула на сердито распушившегося зверя. – Ну, характер такой же мерзкий, это верно.  
Ассасин одарил женщину сумрачным взором и зло дёрнул ушами. Драконица же, откровенно забавляясь, обошла вокруг столика, на котором он сидел, и вновь пренебрежительно фыркнула:  
– И ради этой ерунды ты оторвал меня от моих дел? Это же совсем просто!  
– О чём вы, сударыня? – обеспокоенно осведомился дроу, чуть заметно сдвинув брови.  
– У твоего приятеля, конечно, отвратный нрав, но с этой чушью он и сам вполне способен разобраться, – пожала плечами Ильнезара. – Ничего особенного в таком проклятии нет, а упрямства твоему человеку не занимать.  
– Но что именно следует делать? – пересилив себя, всё же спросил наёмник. Энтрери насторожил уши, напряжённо замерев.  
– Ничего такого, что он не может сделать сам, – отмахнулась драконица. И, неожиданно нахмурившись, потребовала: – Хватит отнимать у меня время! Забирай свой блохастый коврик и проваливай. Когда захочу тебя увидеть, ты об этом узнаешь.  
– Но прекраснейшая, я всё же прошу пояснений… – начал было Джарлакс, однако послышался слишком уж хорошо знакомый обоим напарникам звук превращения, и дроу, торопливо подхватив кота, выскочил за дверь. Деревянные створки чуть прогнулись от мощного драконьего выдоха, но всё-таки выдержали, а наёмник с котом обменялись одинаково недоумевающими взглядами, гадая, что это нашло на всегда прекрасно собой владевшую Ильнезару.  
– Ты вовсе не блохастый, – утешил приятеля тёмный эльф, снова укрывая его плащом, и двинулся к городу.

– Ладно, раз не вышло сделать это быстро и просто, придётся пойти другой дорогой, – переступив порог своего жилища, терпеливо вздохнул Джарлакс. Сидевший у него под плащом Энтрери тут же вывернулся из рук дроу и, сердито помахивая хвостом, удалился на уже облюбованное местечко у камина. – Не беспокойся, друг мой, это слишком увлекательная головоломка, чтобы я вдруг решил бросить её решение на полпути.  
Кот, на мгновение обернувшись, бросил на него саркастичный взгляд и раздражённо фыркнул. В том, что наёмник будет заниматься его проблемой, пока ему это интересно, он нисколько не сомневался. Вопрос был в другом: а сколько продержится этот интерес?..  
Впрочем, никто не отменял возможности шпионить и добывать сведения самостоятельно – в некоторых случаях в кошачьем теле это должно было оказаться даже удобнее. Энтрери припомнил логово одного чародея, в которое почти невозможно было проникнуть человеку его роста – и в которое кот прошёл бы, даже не запачкав лап. В конце концов, и впрямь стоило быть последовательным: пока дроу собирается облегчать ему задачу по возвращению человеческого облика, пусть будет так. Если же не выйдет… что ж, он попробует что-нибудь другое.  
Несколько примирив себя с необходимостью принять помощь Джарлакса, ассасин чуть слышно муркнул и выжидательно посмотрел на напарника. Откладывать столь важное дело ему не хотелось, и резкое сокращение возможностей как-то повлиять на действия тёмного эльфа вызывало смутное недовольство. Что такое кошачьи зубы по сравнению с изумрудным кинжалом?..  
– У меня хорошая память, друг мой, – устроившись в кресле с бокалом вина, принялся разглагольствовать дроу. – Если бы в некогда прочитанных мною… хм… источниках упоминалось о проклятиях, подобных твоему, я бы непременно это запомнил. Конечно, стоит проверить пару трактатов, которые я помню хуже, чем мне хотелось бы, однако не стоит сильно на них рассчитывать.  
– Мня? – скептически осведомился Энтрери, подобравшись поближе и с толикой настороженности взирая на напарника.  
– Я имею в виду, – пояснил наёмник, опустив взгляд на встопорщившего уши кота, – что, вероятно, придётся заняться добыванием… новой литературы. И мне кажется, что тебе не стоит настаивать на… своём участии в этом процессе.  
Глаза ассасина наполнились неприкрытым подозрением, губы слегка дёрнулись, обнажая длинные, чуть заметно изогнутые клыки. Тёмный эльф едва слышно вздохнул и терпеливо продолжил:  
– Ты ведь, помнится, сильно не любишь Подземье. Было бы как минимум… рискованно тащить тебя туда, полагаясь на временное – как я надеюсь – преимущество в… размере. А между тем, именно в Подземье я рассчитываю найти наиболее профессиональные с точки зрения магии книги, способные помочь нам решить эту небольшую проблему…  
Энтрери чуть слышно фыркнул, обречённо дёрнув ушами. Кто бы сомневался, что дроу сумеет придумать сотню вполне обоснованных причин действовать именно так, как он собирался.  
– Khal'abbil, твоё недоверие меня огорчает, – с привычным фальшивым укором воззвал Джарлакс. – Уверяю тебя, я намерен взять на себя только процесс... добывания нужных источников, так что не вздумай считать себя спасаемой принцессой, которой можно без дела торчать в своей башне. Выискивание в книгах необходимых сведений ляжет и на твои плечи тоже – ты ведь, смею надеяться, не разучился читать?..  
Ассасин напоказ махнул хвостом в условленном отрицательном жесте.  
– Вот и славно, – улыбнулся наёмник. Извлёк из подпространственного кармана огромный тяжёлый фолиант в потемневшей от времени обложке из неровно сшитых лоскутов разнородной кожи – Энтрери с некоторым удивлением опознал гоблинскую, огрскую, человеческую и даже, кажется, эльфийскую – и, водрузив его на стол, гостеприимно похлопал ладонью по подлокотнику кресла: – Присоединяйся, Артемис.  
Как и следовало ожидать, ничего полезного они в первом трактате не обнаружили. Во втором тоже. В третьем, посвящённом заклятиям преображения, была целая глава, посвящённая превращениям разумных существ, в том числе человека, в животных, однако напарники, внимательно её прочитав и с некоторым трудом всё же продравшись сквозь обилие типично чародейских терминов, с разочарованием поняли, что им пришлось иметь дело с воздействием совершенно иного рода. Впрочем, книга, обзаведшись закладкой из ленточки, сорванной с невесть откуда взявшейся под кроватью тёмного эльфа дамской шляпки, легла на каминную полку, так и не последовав за своими отправившимися обратно в магический мешок товарками.  
Только к середине ночи всерьёз увлёкшийся Джарлакс всё же вспомнил о том, что кота надо иногда кормить. И поскольку несколько ограниченный на данный момент в своих возможностях Энтрери явно не намерен оставлять его без присмотра, не собираясь рисковать без нужды, заниматься этим вопросом придётся ему самому. А ещё следует объяснить требовательно мяукающему коту, что уже второй час у него руны в глазах танцуют джангу, безумно мешая понимать их смысл, и потому небольшой отдых – это вовсе не роскошь и потакание своим порочным склонностям, а залог дальнейшей эффективной работы…  
Так прошло ещё четыре дня. В середине второго у Джарлакса закончились собственные запасы книг и магических свитков, и дроу после продолжительного спора с напарником отправился на охоту. В первый раз вернулся он быстро, Энтрери не успел даже толком разозлиться на промедление, однако после ещё одной бесплодной ночи дела пошли хуже. Пару раз наёмник брал его с собой – из-за традиционно мирного нрава друидов многие чародеи и книжники пренебрегали защитой своих жилищ от небольших животных, и в том, чтобы вытащить через почти обязательную в лабораториях вентиляцию пару-другую способных оказаться полезными свитков, не было ничего непосильного для кота. Впрочем, подобную беспечность проявляли далеко не все, и после ещё одной, куда менее удачной вылазки, Энтрери обзавёлся небольшой проплешинкой на хвосте – рану на месте прожжённого до кости участка лечебная сфера зарастила быстро, но шерсть на нём всё равно отрастала крайне неохотно – и крохотной серёжкой-гвоздиком в ухе, защитным амулетом от огня.  
В остальное же время ему приходилось сидеть в их квартире безо всякого дела. И даже несмотря на то, что кошачье тело с удовольствием отдавалось сну, как только из виду пропадал самим своим присутствием вынуждавший сохранять бдительность дроу, для ассасина это стало весьма суровым испытанием.  
Настолько, что возвращающегося с очередной порцией исписанных листов Джарлакса убийца встречал практически с радостью. Снисходительно муркал, впиваясь зубами в прихваченный наёмником с кухни кусок мяса, и, насытившись, с некоторой, быстро утихающей, впрочем, настороженностью подходил к напарнику, вдумчиво изучающему покрывающие хрупкий от времени пергамент руны.  
Однажды тёмному эльфу повезло – вернулся он куда раньше обычного и с весьма богатой добычей. В ответ на чуть обеспокоенный взгляд убийцы он лишь торжествующе ухмыльнулся и, невозмутимо плюхнувшись на его кровать, подгрёб к себе полдюжины богато украшенных книг. Раскрыл одну, наугад вытащенную из стопки, терпеливо переждал, пока угаснут побежавшие по обложке искорки защитного заклятия и погрузился в чтение, чуть заметно усмехнувшись, когда матрас слегка прогнулся под весом поджарого кошачьего тельца – Энтрери никак не желал отказаться от попыток как-то проконтролировать его деятельность. В том, чтобы заглядывать поверх его руки в чародейский трактат, который и сам дроу понимал с пятого на десятое, проку не было никакого – разве что обозначить тот факт, что ассасин не собирается пускать дело на самотёк, но в этом наёмник и без того не сомневался.  
– Всё это на редкость печально, друг мой, – через пару часов со вздохом сообщил Джарлакс, перелистывая пятисотую страницу, и машинально потянулся влево, лишь через несколько секунд осознав, что его рука застыла на полпути к цели. Дроу повернул голову: его ладонь почти касалась пушистого кошачьего меха, но именно что почти – убийца не по-хорошему задумчиво разглядывал чуть не лёгшие на его загривок пальцы, плавно поводя кончиком хвоста. Медленно моргнув, Энтрери поднял на него глаза, и через полвдоха тёмный эльф, убрав руку, вновь перевёл взгляд в книгу, пару очень долгих секунд спустя почувствовав, как пропало ощущение прижатого к горлу кинжала, и незаметно с облегчением выдохнул. Кот пренебрежительно фыркнул и отодвинулся, наконец позволив себе признать бесполезность разглядывания малопонятного текста.  
Движение на краю поля зрения заставило Джарлакса отвлечься от магического трактата и поднять голову – терпеливо лежавший на расстоянии полутора длин руки Энтрери приподнялся на передних лапах и повернул ухо в угол, настороженно прислушиваясь.  
– Что такое, друг мой? – помедлив, с толикой удивления осведомился дроу. Вместо ответа ассасин только коротко дёрнул хвостом, переступил с лапы на лапу и пересел поудобнее, чуть заметно подавшись всем телом в ту же сторону, откуда доносился услышанный им звук. Наёмник удивлённо выгнул бровь и с интересом посмотрел на напарника, в этот момент выглядевшего совсем кошкой.  
– И всё-таки… – через несколько мгновений вновь начал Джарлакс, но тут события резко ускорили темп.  
В углу зашуршало снова – в этот раз это услышал и тёмный эльф – Энтрери длинным мощным прыжком слетел с кровати, со скрипом притормозив когтями по полу, чтобы не влететь в ножку стола; к двери, дробно стуча коготками, метнулось округлое тёмное пятно; ассасин, хищно размахивая хвостом, в один прыжок настиг его и всем весом припечатал к полу.  
– Артемис, – спустя пару секунд вежливо позвал дроу, утомившись созерцанием пушистой попы с плавно метущим пол хвостом. И тихо захихикал, глядя на столь узнаваемое даже на кошачьей морде выражение, примерно означавшее: «Ну что тебе надо, несносный дроу?». Исходно присутствовавший леденящий кровь эффект несколько смазывала висящая в пасти убийцы дохлая крыса.  
– Артемис, плюнь, – душевным тоном посоветовал Джарлакс. И снова хихикнул при виде отчётливо нарисовавшегося на звериной физиономии смущения.  
Крыса упала на пол, хрустнув уже переломанным позвоночником, и ассасин, раздражённо дёрнув хвостом, взобрался на прежнее место, старательно делая вид, что это вовсе не он только что охотился на вредителей, поддавшись кошачьим инстинктам.  
– Друг мой, я тобой восхищаюсь, – доверительно сообщил дроу, с доброжелательной улыбкой глядя на подёргивающего усами напарника. И в ответ на подозрительный взгляд убийцы пояснил: – Даже в нынешнем положении ты безупречен.  
Энтрери скептически фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся, только чуть заметно дёргая ухом на звук перелистываемых страниц. Примерно через полчаса с некоторым удивлением проводил взглядом с силой брошенную в стену книгу, жалобно хрупнувшую медной застёжкой, и с равнодушным любопытством покосился на наёмника. Впрочем, тот, позволив себе краткое выражение эмоций, вновь взял себя в руки и в очередной трактат взирал с похвальным самообладанием.  
Однако напарников в очередной раз подстерегала неудача. Не абсолютная – в двух книгах обнаружились какие-то намёки, способные после тщательного обдумывания принести какую-то пользу – однако и дроу, и ассасин были крайне недовольны результатом. Поэтому Джарлакс, захлопнув последний из добытых томов, раздражённо фыркнул и на ночь глядя вновь отправился на поиски, оставив напарника бродить из угла в угол, размахивая хвостом и отпихивая лапой путавшиеся под ногами фолианты.  
Впрочем, вернулся дроу ещё до рассвета, сверкая белозубой улыбкой и трепетно прижимая к груди солидных размеров книгу в потёртой кожаной обложке с медными уголками.  
– Радуйся, друг мой! – торжествующе провозгласил Джарлакс, переступая порог квартиры. Энтрери приподнял морду и скептически посмотрел на взмахнувшего увесистым томом напарника. – Я достал нам ещё одну весьма интересную вещь, с большим трудом, должен заметить!  
– Мяу? – равнодушно осведомился ассасин, перебираясь на подлокотник кресла и без особого энтузиазма глядя на добычу наёмника. Тот, устроившись поудобнее, разложил довольно-таки габаритную книгу на коленях и, аккуратно её открыв, с явственно слышимой в голосе гордостью принялся повествовать:  
– Итак, khal'abbil, сию редкую вещь мне продала одна, признаться, довольно жуликоватого вида личность в подворотне у Южного рынка. Денег содрал немеряно, но слишком уж активно торговаться я не рискнул – упускать шанс добыть что-то полезное очень не хотелось, а продавец имел весьма трусоватый вид…  
– Мря, – мрачно покосившись на тёмного эльфа, коротко поторопил его убийца.  
– Ладно, ладно, – снисходительно покосился на него дроу. – Это дневник одного мага, странствовавшего в компании воина и время от времени вынужденного его расколдовывать, поскольку в процессе странствий они сталкивались с весьма разнообразными препятствиями… В общем, я надеюсь, что какой-то из их рецептов подойдёт и в твоём случае. Придётся потрудиться – я не слишком хорошо понимаю древнекалимшанский, даже с амулетами – но будем надеяться, что дело того стоит…  
– Мяв? – настороженно покосившись на Джарлакса, критически осведомился Энтрери.  
– Друг мой, ты хочешь сказать, что ты понимаешь древнее наречие? – выгнул бровь тёмный эльф. – Но это же замечательно! Прошу, приступай – как только найдёшь что-то полезное, подай знак, – он развернул к коту раскрытую на первой странице книгу и вполголоса добавил: – Тем более что стиль тут, насколько я понял, скорее повествовательный, пока ещё поймёшь, что именно применил этот маг…  
– Мря? – скептически полюбопытствовал ассасин, протянув лапу к пергаменту и перелистнув пару страниц. Наёмник непонимающе нахмурился, встретив полный подозрения взгляд напарника, и опустил глаза.  
На странице, украшенной вычурной растительной рамочкой, худощавый длинноволосый мужчина с мерцавшими в глазах стилизованными язычками пламени вдумчиво расколдовывал другого, более крепкого и мускулистого. Расколдовываемый явственно балдел, картинно цепляясь за плечи мага, и выразительно обнимал его поясницу ногой, позволяя различить отлично прорисованный способ избавления от магических напастей.  
– Мня-мяу?.. – недобрым тоном уточнил Энтрери.  
Джарлакс ошарашенно моргнул и потряс головой. Перевернул ещё несколько страниц, обнаружив ещё одну иллюстрацию, на которой поставленный в немного другую позу воин, щеголяющий десятком лишних щупальцеобразных конечностей (ещё несколько уже отвалившихся лежали у его ног), обнимал соратника ещё и ими. Дроу торопливо пролистал оставшееся – в среднем раз в пятнадцать страниц несчастного мечника, вечно попадающего под чары, красочно расколдовывали. Судя по картинкам – каждый раз одним и тем же способом, неизменно вызывающим уважение к потенции его друга-волшебника, способного отыметь даже крайне аморфное нечто, напоминающее изначальную внешность его спутника разве что цветом выразительно томных глаз.  
– Похоже, меня наебали, – захлопнув книгу, с тяжёлым вздохом признал тёмный эльф и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза.  
– Мяу-мя? – недоверчиво осведомился убийца, хищно поглядывая на него.  
– Ну не думал же ты, что я и впрямь признаюсь, будто собирался избавлять тебя от проклятия таким способом, – пожал плечами Джарлакс. И, торопливо взлетев к потолку, возмущённо воззрился на мигом разодранные кошачьими когтями брюки: – Тем более что я вообще-то действительно не это полагал обнаружить! Однако судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом ты принялся за моё раздевание, как раз ты вовсе не против!  
Раздавшийся снизу разъярённый вопль, в котором смешались рык, шипение и свирепый рёв, заставил содрогнуться даже ко многому привыкшего наёмника.

– Нет, друг мой, больше никаких книг, – в ответ на обращённый на него выжидательный взгляд, покачал головой Джарлакс, тщательно запирая за собой дверь. – Все известные мне хранилища и библиотеки достаточно сведущих магов мы с тобой уже обчистили, и безо всякого результата.  
Энтрери мрачно мяукнул и вновь пронзительно воззрился на напарника, предвидя продолжение.  
– Пора переходить к другим способам! – повернув кольцо на пальце – вокруг изящной фигуры тёмного эльфа тут же замерцала радужная плёнка защитного поля – провозгласил дроу. Ассасин сузил глаза, рефлекторно напрягшись – наёмник был предусмотрителен, но никогда не казался ему перестраховщиком. Значит… будет повод для недовольства. И недовольства серьёзного.  
– Мне кажется, стоит начать с вот этого, – Джарлакс вытащил из-за пазухи крупный угловатый медальон с грубо обработанным зеленоватым камнем и протёр руку перед собой. – Это обязательно должно сработать.  
– Мя? – с опаской осведомился убийца.  
– Конечно, khal'abbil! – уверенно, с ноткой возмущения в голосе провозгласил дроу. – Этот амулет абсолютно безопасен!  
Кот настороженно дёрнул ухом, уловив в тоне тёмного эльфа сомнение, однако тот уже принялся отстукивать на камне сложный, рваный ритм, активируя артефакт. Энтрери зло мрякнул и торопливо отскочил в сторону, почувствовав, как от прошедшего в полуладони от кожи заряда сама собой поднялась шерсть на боку.  
– Мр-мя-мя-мря! – нехорошим тоном проурчал убийца, выгнув спину и сузив зрачки, и принялся наступать на наёмника. Тот вскинул раскрытые ладони в нарочитом защитном жесте и начал торопливо увещевать приятеля:  
– Друг мой! Я тебя уверяю, я не собирался применять к тебе непроверенные амулеты! Моя страсть к экспериментам не простирается настолько далеко!  
Энтрери зашипел, обнажая клыки, и вздёрнул хвост, продолжая неторопливо, напоказ подкрадываться к Джарлаксу.  
– Ну чем я должен поклясться? – явно решив, что уже активированного защитного кольца будет недостаточно, дроу взмыл к потолку и уже оттуда продолжил вещать: – Артемис, не стоит проявлять столь прискорбную предубеждённость! Припомни хотя бы то, что прежде ты позволял себе принимать от меня зачарованные вещи – взять хотя бы твою новую, ну или почти новую, шляпу.  
– Мярр? – задрав голову к потолку, скептически осведомился кот.  
– Именно так, друг мой, – уверенно кивнул Джарлакс. – Мне очень печально видеть, насколько недоверчиво ты относишься к благороднейшим порывам моей души…  
– Пф! – пренебрежительно оборвал его Энтрери.  
– Да, к благороднейшим порывам моей души! – чуть сдвинув брови, решительно кивнул дроу. – Между прочим, должен напомнить ещё и то, что сотрудничество с тобой, когда ты пребываешь в своём изначальном виде, приносит мне куда больше выгоды, чем некоторые… хм… тёплые чувства, которые я испытываю при виде столь прелестного пушистого создания.  
Ассасин чуть слышно зашипел в ответ на подобную характеристику, не сводя с напарника подозрительного взгляда.  
– Ты можешь как-то опровергнуть и этот аргумент? – выразительно выгнул бровь тёмный эльф. Кот фыркнул и напоказ махнул хвостом – довод насчёт выгоды выглядел куда более правдоподобным, нежели предшествовавшие ему речи о благородстве и симпатии. Дроу ухмыльнулся и кивнул: – Вот именно, мой дорогой друг. Я готов признать, что первый амулет оказался… не слишком подходящим решением, однако у меня есть ещё варианты.  
Энтрери снова зашипел, настороженно встопорщив усы, и принялся отступать на полусогнутых лапах, продолжая сверлить приятеля глазами.  
– Постой, постой… – торопливо пробормотал Джарлакс, сорвав с головы шляпу и почти по локоть запустив руку внутрь. – О, вот оно!  
Подняв взгляд от своего подпространственного хранилища, дроу успел заметить только исчезающий под кроватью ассасина хвост.  
– Khal'abbil! – возмущённо воззвал наёмник. – Подобное поведение не делает тебе чести.  
– Мя! – сварливо отозвался из-под кровати тот.  
– Вылезай, Артемис, – опустившись на пол, вздохнул тёмный эльф. – Чем мне поклясться, что я не собираюсь ставить на тебе сомнительные эксперименты?  
– Мряу, – скептически прокомментировал Энтрери, явно не собираясь полагаться на клятвы дроу.  
– Хочешь и дальше оставаться котом? – ехидно осведомился Джарлакс, опускаясь на колени. Защитное поле должно было уберечь хотя бы от первого удара, так что он решил рискнуть. Однако под кроватью уже никого не было, а одна из досок стены прилегала неплотно – кошачьи лапы были не слишком хорошо приспособлены для некоторых вещей.  
– Ох, Артемис… – закатив глаза, покачал головой дроу.

– Пожалуй, друг мой, ты был прав, – задумчиво проговорил растянувшийся на постели калимшита наёмник. Под кроватью настороженно промолчали – вернувшийся кот двигался совершенно бесшумно, даже чуткий слух дроу не уловил ни единого шороха, однако на миг встрепенувшееся чувство опасности дало тёмному эльфу понять, что он уже не один. – Я никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы качественное проклятие можно было снять при помощи какого-либо амулета, и это было… не более чем проявление на миг охватившего меня чувства безысходности.  
– Мня? – усомнился из-под кровати Энтрери, пока не собиравшийся чересчур удаляться от своего «чёрного хода».  
– Ну, не безысходности, – равнодушно пожал плечами Джарлакс. – Неточно выразился. Но метод «а вдруг чего выйдет» действительно нерационален, и на него уходит слишком много времени…  
– Ххммрр? – высунув морду, деловито поинтересовался ассасин. Дроу опустил глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом, и похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой:  
– Присоединяйся, khal'abbil, будем снова думать.  
Кот скептически фыркнул, но после недолгого размышления всё же вылез наружу и запрыгнул на постель, устроившись на дальнем от напарника краю.  
– Очень жаль, что ты сейчас лишён способности… хм… полноценно участвовать в дискуссии, – подобрав ноги и опершись подбородком о колено, заметил наёмник. – Твой взгляд, конечно, весьма красноречив и не требует дополнительных комментариев, однако сейчас нам требуются реплики более информативные, чем нечто вроде «Как меня достал этот дроу и его затеи».  
– Мня-мяу? – с подозрением осведомился Энтрери, насторожив уши и чуть наклонив голову набок.  
– Да не читаю я твои мысли, – фыркнул Джарлакс. – Я же говорю, у тебя очень выразительные глаза. И в человеческом облике тоже – по крайней мере тогда, когда ты не считаешь нужным скрывать своё настроение.  
– Пффыр, – пренебрежительно изрёк убийца, махнув хвостом и демонстративно отвернувшись к камину.  
– Тебе стоит научиться принимать комплименты… поспокойнее, – наставительно заметил дроу. – В конце концов, я не сказал ни слова лжи.  
– Мя? – саркастично переспросил кот.  
– В последние полчаса – ни разу, – ухмыльнувшись, заверил его наёмник. – Впрочем, это несущественно.  
– Нмняу, – с сомнением поглядев на напарника, всё же согласился Энтрери. Вопрос о чтении мысли оставался открытым, но полагать, что тёмный эльф признается в чём-то подобным, было бы на редкость наивно.  
– Меня не оставляет подозрение, что мы с тобой попросту что-то упустили, друг мой, – вздохнув, поделился Джарлакс. – Причём упустили по-глупому, ещё в самом начале. Ильнезара сказала, что наша задача очень проста, и мне не показалось, что в тот момент она шутила…  
Кот неопределённо мнякнул и выжидательно уставился на него. Ассасину вообще с трудом представлялось, что драконица умеет шутить – в смысле, шутить так, что после этого объект насмешек остаётся в живых и даже уходит своими ногами – так что в этом вопросе приходилось полагаться на мнение дроу, общавшегося с ней куда чаще… и куда ближе.  
– Итого, мы с тобой имеем нечто – цитирую – «совсем простое», а также требующее от тебя нешуточного упрямства, и ничего более – ну ты же помнишь её фразочку насчёт «ничего такого, что ты не можешь сделать сам», – загибая пальцы, перечислил тёмный эльф. – Насколько я понимаю, предполагается, что несколько… непривычный облик тебе помешать не может. Какие выводы?  
– Мяу, – ядовито сообщил Энтрери.  
– Да, у этой, безусловно привлекательной, формы всё же есть недостатки, – смерив напарника задумчивым взглядом, согласился Джарлакс. – Уверен, обладай ты способностью к членораздельной речи, ты воспользовался бы ей для… более информативного сообщения, чем, например, указание подробного маршрута в Абисс для одного лысого дроу, не правда ли?  
Кот фыркнул и раздражённо махнул хвостом.  
– Друг мой, пока мне приходит в голову только одна идея – если, разумеется, моё предположение о том, что для избавления от проклятия тебе не потребуется вспомогательных предметов, верно… – рассудительно сообщил дроу. – Вернее, две, но во втором случае тебе придётся до конца жизни бегать на четырёх лапах.  
– Мря?! – недоверчиво поинтересовался ассасин.  
– Ну, приверженцы светлых богов имеют обыкновение завязывать подобные вещи на чистосердечное раскаяние, – поморщившись, пояснил наёмник. – Я искренне надеюсь, что у нас другая ситуация. Даже если бы я считал тебя способным на настолько нерациональное поведение, раскаиваться тебе особо и не в чем, поскольку понятие самозащиты признают даже светлые боги. Правда, в основном применительно к своим адептам – такое прелестное двуличие, не правда ли?..  
– Мря, – мрачно согласился кот.  
– Так что давай пока проверим первое предположение, – чуть приподняв уголок губ в кривой усмешке, произнес Джарлакс. – Оно действительно не потребует от тебя ничего, кроме некоторых мысленных усилий, так что мы ничего не теряем.  
Энтрери выжидательно поглядел на него, заинтересованно встопорщив уши.  
– Тебе нужно захотеть стать человеком, khal'abbil, – доверительно проговорил дроу. – Сильно захотеть. И, полагаю, поверить в то, что это зависит только от тебя.  
– Фррр, – ассасин смерил напарника откровенно разочарованным взглядом.  
– Друг мой, я совершенно серьёзен, – чуть наклонив голову, с укором посмотрел на него тёмный эльф. – Я согласен, всё это кажется слишком простым… Слишком простым, чтобы действительно сработать. Однако напомню – именно это было первым, что вообще сказала по этому поводу наша общая знакомая. Которая, к слову, явно знала, с чем нам пришлось столкнуться. По-моему, это вполне достойный повод хотя бы попытаться…  
– Мя, – недовольно буркнул Энтрери, переступив передними лапами.  
– Тебя смущает моё присутствие? – догадался Джарлакс. – М-м-м… Мне очень хочется засвидетельствовать сие волшебное превращение, как ты понимаешь. Кроме того… Возможно, тебе потребуется дополнительная мотивация… – дроу блеснул хищной усмешкой, и в его пальцах в мгновение ока появилась пара кинжалов.  
– Мря?! – разъярённо осведомился ассасин.  
– Друг мой, это ради твоего же блага, – терпеливо напомнил наёмник.  
– Дроу, ты меня уже достал! Ты меня не передать как заебал своими «благородными» намерениями, своей «заботой» о моём благе и прочей совершенно недостоверной хренью!  
– Это оказалось даже проще, чем я ожидал, – с толикой удивления прокомментировал Джарлакс, вдруг оказавшись нос к носу с до крайности раздражённым калимшитом. – Прямо подозрительно.  
– Прочь с моей кровати! – рявкнул прямо ему в лицо Энтрери. – И забери из-под моей подушки ту омерзительную хрень!  
– Какую именно хрень, друг мой? – изобразил невинность дроу, потихоньку отползая в сторону.  
– Как, их там много? – ошарашенно замер калимшит. И через мгновение вновь свирепо рыкнул: – Которую ты по ночам под одеялом читаешь!  
– Ты несправедлив к этому образчику южнокалимшанской литературы, khal'abbil, – благополучно переместившись на собственное ложе, ухмыльнулся наёмник, будучи не силах отделаться от навязчивой мысли о том, что его приятелю явно не хватает раздражённо мотающегося из стороны в сторону хвоста. – Прекрасный стиль, занимательный сюжет, неоднозначные герои – и один, и второй…  
– Дроу, – вполголоса процедил Энтрери, выдержал долгую, выразительную паузу, глубоко вздохнул и терпеливо, будто разговаривая с душевнобольным, продолжил: – я искренне опечален тем, что твой разум деградировал настолько, что сюжет в духе «подрались-поебались, повторить N раз» ты начал считать занимательным.  
– Оу, а я-то так надеялся, что пара недель пребывания в столь прелестном пушистом виде несколько смягчила твой нрав… – скорбно вздохнул Джарлакс. Ассасин смерил его хищным, неуловимо-кошачьим взглядом, и на губах дроу словно сама собой появилась мягкая, успокаивающая улыбка.  
– Друг мой, – торжественно объявил наёмник, поднявшись на ноги и куртуазно взмахнув подхваченной с прикроватной тумбочки шляпой, – ты мне наверняка не поверишь, но я искренне рад твоему возвращению в ряды… хм… людей. Это знаменательное событие стоит отпраздновать.  
– Несомненно, – холодно усмехнувшись, кивнул Энтрери.

… стража Гелиогабалуса так и не сумела выяснить, почему вдруг поумирали почти все жившие в окрестностях города друиды.


End file.
